The present invention relates to a device and a method of storing and/or analyzing data in a vehicle.
An arrangement for storing data in a motor vehicle is known from European Published Patent Application No. 0 671 631, for example, where the data includes static information on the motor vehicle and the owner and information on error codes regarding the status of systems, components and sensors on board the vehicle. The memory medium provided there is a card. This document describes the storage of error codes obtained on board a motor vehicle by an automotive diagnostic device. These error codes are stored on a smart card used in a suitable recording unit. Together with the error codes obtained on board, the card stores the position of the vehicle and information regarding the vehicle and its owner. The card can be removed from the recording unit and, since it contains its own intelligence and is equipped with separate devices, it can then be inserted into a telephone to relay the data to a mobile repair service. The smart card used and described here contains only information on an instantaneous error problem, so that all other information concerning the previous life cycle of the vehicle, i.e., previous error problems, is lost. This known arrangement thus does not permit storage of all the error codes obtained on board a given vehicle over its entire service life. In addition, there is no internal data analysis here which would make it possible to reconstruct individual usage and load patterns in particular.
German Published Patent Application No. 197 00 353 describes a device and method for diagnosis, control, transmission and storage of safety-relevant system status variables of a motor vehicle. It describes the acquisition of dynamic operating data on a motor vehicle for detection and evaluation of safety-critical situations. Control operations are derived from the data currently stored in the memory. According to the aforementioned document, process data, safety characteristics and control operations are recorded, and the recorded values are evaluated to analyze the course of risk situations and the behavior of the drivers over certain periods of time, in certain traffic situations and traffic regions in order to draw safety-relevant conclusions from this information for designing the driver-vehicle-environment system, so it can be assumed that in this document data is recorded in the vehicle only over a certain period of time and then is overwritten by more recent data. This document does not mention storage of data over the entire life cycle or a lengthy period of use of a vehicle. This related art publication also does not mention analysis of the data in order to compile usage and load patterns to determine the degree of wear, for example.
Storage of important data in the life history of a controller is described in German Published Patent Application No. 195 16 481. Data compiled and stored there can be output if necessary and thus provides a basis for evaluating the reliability of a used controller and the probability of its failure. This does not give an overall view of the vehicle in which the controller is installed, for example. This is also supported by the fact that the compiled and stored data, operating time, controller temperature and voltage values applied to the controller, in particular the duration and intensity of any interference voltages, show a direct physical correlation with one another and with the functionality of the controller itself. Due to the controller installed in the vehicle, storage and analysis of dynamic data, specifically internal or external reconstruction of individual usage and load patterns at any time are not shown, since only important data is stored. Therefore, it is impossible to consider and analyze non-correlating data or in particular to compile wear profiles for a vehicle.
In comparison with this related art, the object of the present invention is thus to compile, classify and store dynamic data, even uncorrelated data, over the entire life cycle of a vehicle or for a period of use and to reconstruct the use of and/or wear on a vehicle between its initial operation and any desired readout time, this being possible on a permanent basis through individual data interpretation.
The device and methods according to the present invention for storing and analyzing data in a vehicle permit input of all data relevant for the vehicle, its operation and its owner over the entire life cycle of the vehicle in a central memory which is connected to the data bus of the vehicle and is provided for that vehicle in a manner which is advantageous in comparison with the related art. This makes it possible to use this data in manifold and surprising ways.
Compilation, classification and storage of dynamic data during the use phase of a motor vehicle over its entire life cycle or service life is implemented according to the present invention in a system having a memory medium. This system in the form of an operating data memory which has at least one memory, a bus coupling and an input/output unit is referred to below as a memory medium. This memory medium is used for storing and processing pieces of information which are actually uncorrelated in their totality but their combination permits a detailed reconstruction of the vehicle usage and wear as well as vehicle loads between initial operation and any desired readout time. The memory medium is advantageously designed as a bus device and thus can input and analyze data on the data bus in an information network of vehicle components and systems and can request data from the bus devices for storage and reconstruction.
However, the type and intensity of vehicle usage, in particular individual vehicle load patterns, are known when the sensor data, which is already available in the vehicle, data from additional systems in the vehicle as well as data from other vehicle components are sent for additional analysis. Thus, the vehicle-specific load pattern or wear is an objective indicator in determining the residual value and condition of a vehicle.
It is also advantageous if data is recorded in encoded form with the help of a microprocessor. This also makes it possible to prevent manipulation of data, such as resetting the odometer.
Data stored in the memory medium also advantageously permits at any time reconstruction of individual usage and load patterns since the initial operation of a vehicle. This information can also be retrieved directly without any additional effort, even by the driver or owner of the vehicle, since the load pattern can be generated or reconstructed on site, i.e., in the vehicle itself.
Preferred use scenarios in which the device according to the present invention and the respective methods can be used advantageously are described below.
In the event of repair or service, components to be replaced can be easily identified on the basis of the hours of operation and the load. If critical conditions such as an overload occur in individual components, a detailed data record and analysis are possible. It is thus possible to adapt service intervals and repairs to the actual usage and load history of the vehicle and thus to determine both the usage history and the overall condition of the vehicle. Data in the memory medium may also be used for fault diagnosis.
When vehicle components are replaced or new components are installed, this can also be detected along with their repair history. In an advantageous manner, new vehicle components such as control units, sensors, in particular intelligent sensors, deliver an individual identifier the first time the vehicle is started up after these components are installed, and this code can also be detected and processed in the memory medium.
On the basis of the preceding discussion warranty, insurance and fairness claims can be made dependent on actual vehicle usage.
In renting and leasing vehicles, the lease price need no longer be determined on the basis of the lease period, but instead can be calculated on the basis of actual vehicle usage. It is thus possible to eliminate the extra risk surcharge for uncertainty regarding intensity of use during the lease period.
Even when selling a leased vehicle or a used car in general, such a memory medium would allow determination of an objective resale value depending on the intensity of previous use. Here again, an additional risk premium could be eliminated.
Improved management of a fleet of vehicles would thus also be possible through a knowledge of the actual up-to-date status of the fleet of vehicles. Specifically, this would permit scheduling of repairs, replacement of components, leasing and sale of vehicles.
Likewise, a decision could be made regarding possible recycling of a vehicle at the end of its service life, depending on a central memory medium. Reusable components can be identified and used again on the basis of their remaining service life.
Another advantageous area for use of the present invention is in automotive development. Specifications can be compared there with actual use data and adjusted accordingly. The memory medium supplies data on the field performance of components and the vehicle as a whole. Thus data for automotive development and component development can be obtained from the field. Possible recording of the driver""s performance for test purposes and for development and designing vehicle components or vehicles for use in pre-production series is also possible through the central memory medium. This compilation of the driver""s performance and of certain usage profiles can also be used to adapt vehicle performance to different driving styles.